


Drabbles

by Sunhorse99



Series: Falco X Gabi Drabbles [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dorky Falco, F/M, Growing Romance, I Think I'm Descriptive, I love these kids, I think I know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Later on obviously, Mild Humour, POSSIBLE suggested smut, Titan Attack, Violence, help me, suggested romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Gabi is caught by a Titan and Falco arrives just in time. Can he really do anything?That's the first. This's just a little series of drabbles I'm making for Attack on Titan's Falco and Gabi. I love these guys and there is not enough Fanfiction or fanart for them despite his OBVIOUS crush on the girl.





	1. Caught

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

We are under attack by the Devils of Paradis Island, the Walls. This is all Falco's fault! He delivered the stupid letter for Eren Jaeger, the usurper. He's behind all this and if the government finds out, he and his brother both will suffer for it. 

Still, for some reason I find it kind of...exhilarating. Being out on the field again, even if the field this time is our own home. I mean to hunt down and kill Eren Jaeger, the one who brought all of this upon us, and for what? Some sick revenge plan? Is that it? Udo and Zovia are dead in vain. They've never done a thing wrong in their lives. Well...except maybe take Falco's side over mine, but when I think of their lives, that seems like such a small thing. I see Eren on the rooftop nearby and change directions to race towards him. He has an evil smirk on his face, like he knows something I don't. I don't slow down, and I wish I had, it might have saved me. Eren hasn't moved because he doesn't have anything to be afraid of. He makes a waving gesture towards me. It takes me only a moment to understand. He's not just the Founding Titan. He's also the one we've been looking for for so many years, the Coordinate. The one with the ability to take control of the Titans. Great. I realize just a moment too late what his gesture was. He's ordered the Titan or Titans after me. Intense myself, ready to fight, before remembering I don't have a bladed weapon and that the Titans were once humans like me. A Titan, maybe 9 or 10 metres tall emerges from behind a tall building and lunges at me with a terrifying speed. Not quite as fast as the Cart or Jaw Titans, but faster than any human could hope to be. It snatches me up without a problem, making me gasp, eyes widening in a mixture of shock and terror. From the rooftop, Eren watches calmly. He doesn't care. He doesn't care at all what happens to our people, our home, our families, friends, not even our lives. I'm caught up in hateful, vengeful thoughts until pain fills my whole body. I screech when I see that part of my leg has been torn away. From the knee down on my left leg is nothing. This Titan has tasted my blood. It raises me higher so I'm staring it directly in the eye. No...I can't let this be the end. This CAN'T be how I go, can it? I'm far too gifted for this to be my death. It brings me closer and sinks its surprisingly sharp teeth into my shoulder. Deep. Blood spurts from the wound and I bite my lip to hold back a cry. When it tears away the skin, muscle and flesh though, I can't help it. I let out a scream of agony.

 

"No...Stop! Please, I'm begging!" I sob in fear and pain.

 

Of course, Titans don't care for the cries of a simple human, their prey. Eren watches me with interest. He must know I'm Reiner's cousin, family of his old enemy. Why else would he watch with such satisfaction to see a girl being torn to shreds? It isn't long before I'm covered in my own blood, the flesh on my shoulder and left arm stripped away, half my leg missing and my clothes torn. It holds me by the arms and starts pulling, tearing all the muscles in my shoulders, arms and back until once more I let out a scream, my sobbing and my pleas for mercy growing louder and more desperate with each second of pure we'd utter agony.

 

"Someone...Someone, please save me! Someone, anyone!" I gasp, half screaming. "Falco!" Why? I've instinctively called out for him...as if a coward like him could save me.

 

However, he darts around the corner at my cry.  
"Gabi!" He gasps when he sees the situation.

 

He throws off his long, heavy coat and rushes forward without even a moment of hesitation. He's unarmed. What is he planning? He'll only get himself killed too. He throws himself at the Titan, somehow climbing up its body using only his own strength and digging his fingernails into the flesh to pull himself up and reach me. Terror shines in his eyes. He's as scared as I am, but he's pushing it aside for my sake. He had once told me in training that he did whatever he did just for my sake. I scoffed and had felt insulted by it back then, but he's right. He really does do everything he can for me. He may be throwing his own life away to save mine. The Titan tears at my arm again and I feel something snap. It takes all I can not to scream again and give Eren yet again the satisfaction of hearing a child's death throes.

 

Falco has tears in his eyes.  
"G-Gabi...I'll save you...even if it costs me my life!"

 

I don't argue. I can't. Its other hand tightens around my ribs and waist, crushing my lungs and expelling the aid from them. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't scream or cry out for help anymore. Falco grabs my one free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. How does he plan to save me, when he's unarmed? I'm not clear on this, but he is a determined young boy, he'll find a way. Indeed he does. He lunges forward, thrusting his entire body against the Titan's throat. Black spots dance in the corner of my eyes as I struggle to breathe. Falco continually uses his own body to hit the Titan in whatever sensitive points it may have. Finally he crawls around to the back of its neck and thrusts his entire weight against the pressure point by the nape. It tenses and staggers backwards, clawing at him, in the process releasing me. I fall roughly to the ground, sobbing still in my pain and fear. Falco evades its hand and crawls down, instantly hauling me up onto his back and carrying me away as quickly as he can. Even I am impressed by his strength and endurance. Finally he gets us to a corner far from any violence and fighting and sets me down, surveying me. He goes pale when he sees my leg, or lack thereof.

 

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl missing a leg before?" I snap.

 

He shakes his head.  
"Oh Gabi..." He breathes.

 

My confidence fades and I break down, sobbing again, leg burning in pain.  
"It...It caught me...Eren J-Jaeger signalled it to come after me and it caught me...it started tearing my limbs, biting my shoulder. You can actually see," I pull down my sleeve and screech at the slight motion. "It tore off the flesh and muscle in s-some places...

 

He winces at the sight.  
"Oh dear god...I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner...I heard your screaming and I...I tried to push through the crowd...they tried to stop me."

 

"Why?"

 

"They said...whoever it was was already a goner and I was just going to get myself killed...but I always had a different though. If my death meant...you could have another chance to keep on living, it wouldn't be in vain."

 

"I nearly DIED, Falco...I was about to be killed..."

 

He hesitates a moment, looking nervous, then pulls me into his arms.  
"I know, Gabi. I know. You're alive though. Not well, but you're alive."

 

I lower my eyes to my leg.  
"I'll never be able to fight again..."

 

He pulls my forehead to his shoulder.  
"It's okay...it's all okay. You're safe now."

 

I shove against his chest, pushing myself away.  
"Everything's not all okay, Falco! I'm a Cadet who can't fight, I'm missing half of my left leg and the flesh has been completely torn away in my arms and shoulder!"

 

He waits a moment.  
"I...you'll be okay in a while, just rest, okay?"

 

I feel the agony in my leg most of all and see the blood that spills across the ground and on Falco's sleeves.  
"I'm...I'm sorry..."

 

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

Her apology rang in my ears. Why would she apologize? I followed her gaze to the blood staining my sleeves. Was she apologizing for getting her blood on me? How stupid...she didn't ASK to nearly be torn apart. She didn't ASK to lose her leg and have to be carried. I pulled her in again and put my forehead against hers, careful not to wrap my arms around the wounded shoulders and arms. This time, she didn't pull away.

 

"F-Falco...I was so scared...I was so goddamn scared! I was going to die...and nobody was coming to help me..."

 

I gave my friend a gentle squeeze.  
"I know...I'll always be here though. As long as I'm alive, I'll do my best to keep you the same way."

 

She leaned against me more heavily and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Falco...Falco, don't die...don't let me die either..." She begged, her voice soft.

 

My heart pounded as I held her. Even at a time like this, when she needs calm, my crush gets in the way.  
"I won't. I promise I won't."

 

She nuzzled against me and wrapped her arms around me, though hissed as pain flared when she moved.  
"Falco...Falco, I'm so tired...but it hurts so much..."

 

I dare to lean forward and let my lips brush her forehead. She doesn't seem to react. Maybe that's good.  
"I know...look at it this way. You won't have to fight anymore, yes, but...you'll also escape from all this death and destruction. You're alive and conscious."

 

"Barely."

 

"Still. You're going to be okay. We'll...We'll get the doctors to get you a prosthetic leg or something too."

 

"That'd be good."

 

"Sleep, okay? Just sleep. When you wake up, I'll have gotten you to the hospital."

 

"Where exactly am I suppose to sleep in the middle of an alleyway?"

 

"Here."

 

"In the middle of the alleyway?"

 

"No. Here."

 

"Where is here?"

 

I pulled her head to my chest, knowing she would feel the pounding of my heart, but she was safe with me.  
"Here, on me."

 

She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Here and in right here?"

 

"Yeah. Why not?"

 

"Because you're a weirdo-"

 

"Who just saved your life."

 

"Fine," She grumbled, but leaned against me again and closed her eyes. "I AM tired..."

 

It wasn't long before she was asleep. I waited a moment, savouring the feeling of her arms draped across me, her head laying on my chest. I took a deep breath. I couldn't lie. I've wanted just so much as to hold her hand for MONTHS! Then there she was, draped all over me, sleeping peacefully. Oh Gabi...so beautiful...oh my god, I need to stop! She's my best friend, NOT my girlfriend. She will never BE my girlfriend if she can help it. Still...surely I can take the liberty of enjoying this moment though, right?

She shifted her position in her sleep so she was curled up closer to me. Whether intentional or just for my warmth, I wasn't sure, but I didn't care either. I bent to kiss the top of her head. Even at such a simple gesture, my heart pounded and although she wasn't awake to feel it, the biggest blush appeared on my probably stupid-looking face. After several minutes had passed, I scooped her up in my arms and started down the street. I heard what people said. They said I had little in the way of muscle, that I wasn't as strong as most of the other Cadets, but I was more than they thought. Appearances can be deceiving. She didn't wake. I couldn't deny she was cute when she slept. When we arrived at the hospital, they took one look at her and brought her in right away. Much to my relief, I was allowed in with her and sat at her bedside all night. When morning had come, she woke and I saw her beautiful green eyes light up to see me sitting there. She smiled and reached out for my hand, taking it in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. She said not a word, but I saw the look on her face. Yeah...she was missing a leg, most of the flesh and skin on her arms and shoulders, but when the doctors had finished with her, she would be released from here, maybe able to do her duties again, with just a little bit of luck, and she was Gabi Braun. I was sure that she would soon be fine. She'd recover. She'd return to health and one day, she would come fully back to us, Gabi Braun as we knew her. Strong, brave, powerful and proud. I couldn't help a small smile at the thought, and she saw it and returned it. A smile I loved so much, a smile I had longed to be the source of. I squeezed her hand and whispered words to her of encouragement and support. Under my hand and my voice, she soon slept once again.


	2. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner takes the Cadets to a Carnival and Falco does NOT know how to handle even something as simple as the Ferris Wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

Reiner leads us into the fair and at once we rush straight in with the tickets he's bought for us. I'm excited to try out some of these new machine-y things he called rides. Udo and Zovia have broken off to get this big fluffy pink thing that they share with us. It tastes like pure sugar, but it's amazing. Falco seems wary of all that's around us, but that's not a surprise to any of us. We know Falco enough to knows he's too cautious for his own good. Sometimes it makes him act like an adult, then it's not much fun to hang out with him, sadly. I mean...I like him. Not LIKE like, right...? I mean, I guess it's more of a situation where I can TOLERATE him, but...he's a good guy, I wish I could have more fun when I'm with him, but he's so serious all the time and he's also my competitor for the Armoured Titan. More than anything, it gets annoying.

 

Udo tugs at Reiner's sleeve.  
"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

 

"Yeah!" Zovia agrees.

 

I join them.  
"That thing? Looks fun!"

 

Falco eyes it.  
"I don't think that's the best one to start with..."

 

His older brother nudges him.  
"Come on...it'll be okay."

 

He crosses his arms.  
"I doubt that, Colt."

 

I skip over to Falco and slide my arm through his, getting myself up close to him and hugging him.  
"Come on, Falco...can't we go on it just once? Pleaaaaaase?"

 

"You guys can go."

 

I make puppy eyes at my friend.  
"Can't you come with me? I want to go, but I'm scared..." I lie.

 

His guarded look melts away and he pulls me into his arms.  
"Okay...fine. For your sake."

 

We give the lady our tickets and board. Zovia and Udo are small enough that they can fit in with Colt while Reiner stays on the ground to watch and take pictures. I pull Falco into the seat next to me, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulders. It'd be a lie to say I don't like the attention Falco's giving me. The attention he ALWAYS gives me. Thinking about it, he gives me more care and attention than almost anyone...

The giant wheel starts moving, and it slowly gets faster and faster. Udo seems fine and Zovia squeals in exhilaration, but Colt grips the bar in front of the seat so tightly his knuckles turn white. Apparently neither of the Grice brothers are quite ready for carnival rides. Falco makes a whimpering sound and looks surprisingly pale. His grip on my shoulders has become firmer as his muscles tense. He's scared. He's really, really scared, and there's a tiny part of me that regrets guilting him into this ride, yet another part that reminds me he's my competitor for the Armoured Titan and if I'm going to even call him worthy of being my competitor, I need him to man up a bit. Stop being such a coward. However, when we start heading downwards again at a speed that surprises even me, he screams in a high-pitched, shrill voice and looks like he's about to be sick. I groan. I'm not scared of it, but he CLEARLY is. I've noticed in the past that being close to me seems to calm him down. Though I have noticed while hugging him that when I'm touching him, his heart pounds and his breathing pattern changes. Zovia says he has a HUGE crush on me, but that's not surprising. I'm perfect, I can have anyone in the world I want, why would I give my heart to a dork like Falco? Besides, I don't believe her. It's not like he's really shown it. Also, he's working AGAINST me to inherit the Armoured Titan instead of me. He can't do that if he looks about to throw up while being on something as simple as a safe, yet fast ride at a carnival. I don't want him throwing up on me, so I have to make sure he calms down. I lean against him, wriggling my head onto his shoulder and taking his hand. My heart skips a beat. Why? I don't have a crush on him, right? Oh dear god, it can't possibly be...PLEASE tell me I don't...I can NOT have a crush on a dork like Falco Grice.

 

"G-Gabi...?" His voice is weak and small.

 

I close my eyes for a moment.  
"It's okay, Falco..."

 

"You said you were scared...w-were you lying to get me on?" He asks.

 

I smirk.  
"Maybe."

 

He rolls his eyes.  
"Jerk."

 

"I know, but I'm a cute jerk."

 

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

When she leaned against me, I felt my heart pound. What was this? I couldn't let her know! Then again...it wasn't like she'd get it. Every time I'd shown her my affection or let my actions confess my crush on her, it had gone straight over her head. Udo said once that I could go up and yell at her that I love her and she wouldn't get it. After watching her for a while, I found that the sad thing was...that he was probably right about it.

 

"Gabi..." I breathed her name when I felt her hand slip into mine and I let my fingers intertwine with hers.

 

"You like that, hmmm?" She asked, a small smirk creeping across her face when she lifted her head.

 

I was sure I wore a blush.  
"I...um...I mean...I guess so..."

 

"What about this?" She asked, leaning in to peck my cheek.

 

I blushed a bright red.  
"I..."

 

Above us, Zovia laughed and pointed.  
"Udo, she kissed him. She KISSED him!"

 

I glared up at them.  
"Knock it off already."

 

Zovia bit her lip but couldn't hold back a laugh.  
"Hah!"

 

I still felt nervous at the ride, the height had made me dizzy and the feeling of being up in the air made me nauseous. Gabi sitting next to me helped, but couldn't completely erase the anxiety I was ridden with. I only calmed down once the ride started to slow down and finally came to a stop. Udo and Zovia had to help Colt out. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had suffered for it. Gabi half dragged me out of the seat and skipped ahead, eyes shining and a big smile written upon her face. I was sure my facial expression was different.

 

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

 

I groaned.  
"For you..."

 

Reiner watched us and whispered something to Gabi before backing away. She turned her pale eyes on me, a strange look in her eye, like confusion, but mixed with something else, like anticipation of excitement or maybe just something like anxiety. Did she know? Oh I hoped not...that would make this even worse. If she didn't know through how I had reacted, I didn't think anything could make her understand unless I walked straight up to her and kissed her on the lips. The thought made me blush cherry red and she smirked to see that.

 

"What?" I demanded dryly when I saw the look on her face.

 

She stepped closer and slid her arm through mine, leaning her head onto my shoulder lightly.  
"Nothing. It's nothing. Thanks for coming on the ride with me. I honestly would've been scared without you."

 

"Reiner told you to say that," I guessed.

 

"No...I meant what I said just now. Don't you DARE tell anyone about it though."

 

I shook my head.  
"I won't, I promise."

 

"Good," She made a quiet humming noise. "What now?"

 

I chuckled.  
"Why don't we get some snacks or something?"

 

"Ooh! That sounds like a good idea!" She agreed.

 

I smiled just slightly.  
"This one is on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. Next couple should be more carefully crafted.


	3. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner takes the Cadets to a carnival and the kiddos decide to try out some rides! Turns out Falco can NOT handle the Ferris Wheel, of all things!

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

Reiner leads us into the fair and at once we rush straight in with the tickets he's bought for us. I'm excited to try out some of these new machine-y things he called rides. Udo and Zovia have broken off to get this big fluffy pink thing that they share with us. It tastes like pure sugar, but it's amazing. Falco seems wary of all that's around us, but that's not a surprise to any of us. We know Falco enough to knows he's too cautious for his own good. Sometimes it makes him act like an adult, then it's not much fun to hang out with him, sadly. I mean...I like him. Not LIKE like, but...he's a good guy, I wish I could have more fun when I'm with him, but he's so serious all the time and he's also my competitor for the Armoured Titan. More than anything, it gets annoying.

 

Udo tugs at Reiner's sleeve.  
"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

 

"Yeah!" Zovia agrees.

 

I join them.  
"That thing? Looks fun!"

 

Falco eyes it.  
"I don't think that's the best one to start with..."

 

His older brother nudges him.  
"Come on...it'll be okay."

 

He crosses his arms.  
"I doubt that, Colt."

 

I skip over to Falco and slide my arm through his, getting myself up close to him and hugging him.  
"Come on, Falco...can't we go on it just once? Pleaaaaaase?"

 

"You guys can go."

 

I make puppy eyes at my friend.  
"Can't you come with me? I want to go, but I'm scared..." I lie.

 

His guarded look melts away and he crosses his arms.  
"Okay...fine, but it's just for your sake."

 

We give the lady our tickets and board. Zovia and Udo are small enough that they can fit in with Colt while Reiner stays on the ground to watch and take pictures. I pull Falco into the seat next to me, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulders. It'd be a lie to say I don't like the attention Falco's giving me. The attention he ALWAYS gives me. Thinking about it, he gives me more care and attention than almost anyone...

The giant wheel starts moving, and it slowly gets faster and faster. Udo seems fine and Zovia squeals in exhilaration, but Colt grips the bar in front of the seat so tightly his knuckles turn white. Apparently neither of the Grice brothers are quite ready for carnival rides. Falco makes a whimpering sound and looks surprisingly pale. His grip on my shoulders has become firmer as his muscles tense. He's scared. He's really, really scared, and there's a tiny part of me that regrets guilting him into this ride, yet another part that reminds me he's my competitor for the Armoured Titan and if I'm going to even call him worthy of being my competitor, I need him to man up a bit. Stop being such a coward. However, when we start heading downwards again at a speed that surprises even me, he screams in a high-pitched, shrill voice and looks like he's about to be sick. I groan. I'm not scared of it, but he CLEARLY is. I've noticed in the past that being close to me seems to calm him down. Though I have noticed while hugging him that when I'm touching him, his heart pounds and his breathing pattern changes. Zovia says he has a HUGE crush on me, but that's not surprising. I'm perfect, I can have anyone in the world I want, why would I give my heart to a dork like Falco? Besides, I don't believe her. It's not like he's really shown it. Also, he's working AGAINST me to inherit the Armoured Titan instead of me. He can't do that if he looks about to throw up while being on something as simple as a safe, yet fast ride at a carnival. I don't want him throwing up on me, so I have to make sure he calms down. I lean against him, wriggling my head onto his shoulder and taking his hand. My heart skips a beat. Why? I don't have a crush on him, right? Oh dear god, it can't possibly be...PLEASE tell me I don't...I can NOT have a crush on a dork like Falco Grice.

 

"G-Gabi...?" His voice is weak and small.

 

I close my eyes for a moment.  
"It's okay, Falco..."

 

"You said you were scared...w-were you lying to get me on?" He asks.

 

I smirk.  
"Maybe."

 

He rolls his eyes.  
"Jerk."

 

"I know, but I'm a cute jerk."

 

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

When she leaned against me, I felt my heart pound. What was this? I couldn't let her know! Then again...it wasn't like she'd get it. Every time I'd shown her my affection or let my actions confess my crush on her, it had gone straight over her head. Udo said once that I could go up and yell at her that I love her and she wouldn't get it. After watching her for a while, I found that the sad thing was...that he was probably right about it.

 

"Gabi..." I breathed her name when I felt her hand slip into mine and I let my fingers intertwine with hers.

 

"You like that, hmmm?" She asked, a small smirk creeping across her face when she lifted her head.

 

I was sure I wore a blush.  
"I...um...I mean...I guess so..."

 

"What about this?" She asked, leaning in to peck my cheek.

 

I blushed a bright red.  
"I..."

 

Above us, Zovia laughed and pointed.  
"Udo, she kissed him. She KISSED him!"

 

I glared up at them.  
"Knock it off already."

 

Zovia bit her lip but couldn't hold back a laugh.  
"Hah!"

 

I still felt nervous at the ride, the height had made me dizzy and the feeling of being up in the air made me nauseous. Gabi sitting next to me helped, but couldn't completely erase the anxiety I was ridden with. I only calmed down once the ride started to slow down and finally came to a stop. Udo and Zovia had to help Colt out. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had suffered for it. Gabi half dragged me out of the seat and skipped ahead, eyes shining and a big smile written upon her face. I was sure my facial expression was different.

 

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

 

I groaned.  
"For you..."

 

Reiner watched us and whispered something to Gabi before backing away. She turned her pale eyes on me, a strange look in her eye, like confusion, but mixed with something else, like anticipation of excitement or maybe just something like anxiety. Did she know? Oh I hoped not...that would make this even worse. If she didn't know through how I had reacted, I didn't think anything could make her understand unless I walked straight up to her and kissed her on the lips. That was SO not happening. The thought made me blush cherry red and she smirked to see that.

 

"What?" I demanded dryly when I saw the look on her face.

 

She stepped closer and slid her arm through mine, leaning her head onto my shoulder lightly.  
"Nothing. It's nothing. Thanks for coming on the ride with me. I honestly would've been scared without you."

 

"Reiner told you to say that," I guessed.

 

"No...I meant what I said just now. Don't you DARE tell anyone about it though."

 

I shook my head.  
"I won't, I promise."

 

"Good," She made a quiet humming noise. "What now?"

 

I chuckled.  
"Why don't we get some snacks or something?"

 

"Ooh! That sounds like a good idea!" She agreed.

 

I smiled just slightly.  
"This one is on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I know this was kind of stupid, but there're better ones coming. Tell me what you think. What do you like, dislike? Am I stressing a relationship enough, does it make sense? Or even just a thumbs-up, something like that. It'd be really appreciated.


End file.
